Assassinated Love
by Mystic Dawn Terrace
Summary: (PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS A TEAM FANFIC: with Dawn Terrace Of The Night & Mystic Cat Princess) It was the olden days in the place called Fiore, Lucy decided to run away from her rich household life. No one truly understood her longing for freedom and adventure. Her dreams come true when she meets the king of thieves & assassins.


**Annika & Ashleigh: This is a joint account for Dawn Terrace of the Night (Annika) and Mystic Cat Princess (Ashleigh). We made this account so we could write stories together and not worry about which one of our accounts to post them on.**

**Annika: hey guys it me again I know I'm like so famous you may know me from my 2 other stories, Truth, Dare MORE LIKE DEATH! And Mermaid Zodiac this is my first team up so I'm very excited.**

**Ashleigh: This is my first Fanfic so XP YAY NEW COMER. So please no negative reviews but all helpful criticism will be welcomed and taken into consideration! **

**We don't own Fairy Tail.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Assassinated Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~**

Normal P.O.V

It was the olden days in the place called Fiore, the year a beautiful young maiden decided to run away from her rich household life. **(Annika: I know what you're thinking who the fuck would do that, well...SHUT UP! You're about to find out. Ashleigh: ^-^) **The name of this maiden is Lucy Heartfillia, a 17 year old 'angel'. **(Ashleigh: As most men would see her. Annika: The cow goes MOOOOO. Ashleigh: Don't ask me why I let her put this in. T-T) **Any man would be the luckiest man in the world if she ever agreed to marry them but none of them truly understood her longing for freedom and adventure and they always disrespected her beliefs.

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

"Virgo!" I half yelled.

"Yes Mistress" The pink haired maid emerged out of the shadows ~I will never understand how she does that~ I sweat drop

Virgo is wearing a cute black and white maid's uniform with bracelets on her wrists that look silver prison cuffs. Over all, the outfit was _really _cute.

"How many times must I tell you not to address me as mistress" I replied

"Sorry misttt...um arr...PRINCESS" she says trying o hide what she thinks is a near DEATH! Mistake

I smirked "Now that's more like it!"

"I glad you like it 'princess'" she said while kneeling.

"Do you have my dress ready?" I questioned the maid who was now rising from her current position on the floor and by the smile on her face I am guessing it's a yes.

"Why of course Princess" she said before turning around and to my closet. When she came out she had a beautiful baby pink dress that had long ruffles from the waist down wards. On the upper half it was a corset style with the classic XX pattern on the front showing the top of her breasts but nothing to revealing and it had normal sized diamonds made to form a flame pattern above the waist. On the back of the dress it had the same ruffles except the ruffles parted to show a soft, baby pink material that had the same diamond pattern as it did on the front. Around the mid-waist held a baby blue sash tilted to the right to show a long bow.

The accessories are a golden chocker neck-lace with a red heart in the middle of it to go with my earrings which are small hoops with red heart beads on them (same earrings that she always wears in the episodes) I quickly slipped into the dress, not caring if Virgo saw me or not because it has happened before.

_Flashback_

_I was getting ready for the annual ball for all of my father's 'hard' work on bringing the Heartfillia business so far. I had just stripped off all of my clothes and take a bath when Virgo decided now was a good time to check up on me._

_"What the heck Virgo! GET OUT OF MY QUARTERS!" I screamed bloody murder._

_"Oh please Mistress, it's not like I haven't seen it all before, I mean I am also a girl." She said, waving her around her emphasising 'it all'._

_"BUT I STILL DESERVE SOME PRIVASIE ATLEAST" I screamed yet again. _

_"As you wish Mistress" She bowed and left the room. Ok, note to self: Always keep door locked whilst bathing._

_End of Flashback_

Once I had slipped into the surprisingly comfortable dress, I had put on the jewellery chosen for me. Virgo put a small amount of make-up on my face. My make-up consisted of a very small amount of blush and some light pink lipstick. I chose a really cute pair of gold high heel shoes that had ribbon tied around her legs and stopped just under her knees.

I thanked Virgo politely and opened my huge wooden doors and walked down the hall headed to the first and main ballroom, I made it to the golden spiral stair case I looked both directions like a child crossing the road to see if anyone was here. Not a person in view I smirked to myself Hehehe this is going to be fun, I jump onto the stair rail but still lady like and gave myself a push and there I went the fast wind in my face blowing my blonde hair back felt great I couldn't help but yell "WWWAAAAAHHHHHHHWWWWWHHHHHOOOOO!"

In the distance I see the stair rail ended, to my disappointment when it ended I landed straight on my feet and bowed "Thank you, Thank you"

"I_ don't think it is very lady like to go down a stair case yelling_ _wwwaaaaahhhhhhhwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooo madam" _look up to see Horologium addressing me in a posh manner

Horologium was wearing little red bow tie that I think is cute, long brown trousers and a white, long sleeved, button up shirt with a long brown coat. He also had an unusually large watch that was hanging from his right pocket. **(On the watch it has the symbols as in the anime P.S if you haven't found out that he is a human in this story then consider this as your WAKE UP! Call)**

Horologium is a posh man who is about in he's late 40's or early 50's had a square like head with a thin black curly French moustache on top of he's lip and small brown eyes

"Oh you saw that, huh?" I said, feeling the blood rushing to my face out of embarrassment.

"Yes Madam but I won't breathe a word of this to your father" he said.

"Thank you so much Horo-senpai!" I screamed whilst giving him a hug.

"Ummmm...Mistress...I'm posh, I don't do hugs." He said struggling out of my grip.

"Oh...sorry, I forgot about that."

I walk into the marble ballroom where maids and butlers are runny around like headless chickens. They were getting everything ready for tonight's ball, like hanging long decorations from the huge stain glass windows, putting a banquet of food on the two long tables that are placed on each side of the ballroom and moving a swan ice sculpture in the centre of the marble floor.

I looked for someone and once I had found him, I started to walk towards tall, blonde man.

"Hello father"

**Meanwhile in the back alleys of Magnolia.**

**? P.O.V**

I was getting chased by another group of soldiers from the Fiore army ~_when will these idiots ever learn you can't kill the king of thieves & assassins~ _

**Annika: I think we did pretty good, what do you think?**

**Ashleigh: I agree with you but if you guys have anything you think we should work on we will gladly take it into consideration.**

**Annika: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
